Computer performance is increasingly restricted by the ability of computer processors to quickly and efficiently access off-chip memory or communicate with other peripheral devices. The restriction is due, in part, to inherent physical limitations in the number of electrical pins that can fit into a connector of a defined size and surface area, which in turn determines the maximum electrical bandwidth. Saturation in the density of electrical pins results in “pin-out bottleneck” for a processor or chip, which describes the situation when the electrical bandwidth of a chip package becomes a performance limiting factor.